


At-tempt

by coppelaver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Teen Romance, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, although secretly, wowie this is my first time posting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppelaver/pseuds/coppelaver
Summary: In which you try out your name to get access to the wifi of your dorm mate, Jung Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 48





	At-tempt

“HE DID NOT!” I shouted, gasping in shock as I quickly went for another sip on my iced coffee. Yuna faked wiping off a tear as she nodded, confirming her story. She just told me of how she met up with this guy from Architecture that he met online, only for their date to be interrupted by a girl he apparently “met” before. I put that much emphasis on “met” since the girl pretty much made it clear that they had sex right in front of Yuna’s face.

We were at my dorm room as of the moment, celebrating the end of midterms over donuts and coffee. Being in Psychology wasn’t easy as much as it seemed to be on the outside, and I kid you not, two years in and I couldn’t count the times I had a breakdown over a research due next week anymore. I love what I’m studying, but college tends to get on your nerves one way or another, such is the reason my best friend and I are currently treating ourselves with our guilty pleasures.

Grabbing another glazed donut from the two boxes we bought, Yuna looked at the other side of the room, minimally decorated and composed of shades of grey, black, and white. I turn to look at the direction she faced. It was the side of the room of my dorm mate, Jung Jaehyun, most commonly known as the Prince of Fine Arts. As much as the word ‘fine’ suited the course he was studying, so did his title. He had the face and stature of a model, on top of that, I could most certainly testify to his physique. We did share one bathroom after all, so everyday I was made to witness the results of him working out. Adding to his musical ability, he was, no doubt, the ideal guy. 

Being his dorm mate, most girls in our college found myself lucky for being able to see him without a top often. I say that this was the only part where being his dorm mate was lucky, as few interactions have happened between us. Most of the time, he’s reserved to his sessions of listening to vinyl records. I didn’t complain though, as his music taste was undoubtedly good. Still, I couldn’t quite initiate a lengthy conversation with him as much as I wanted to, with small talk being the only thing that happened so far between us. It was good having a campus heartthrob as your dorm mate, but I did want a dorm mate I could actually talk to more.

“By the way, where’s your Prince Charming?” Yuna wiggled her eyebrows. I only grunted at her tease, setting down my beverage on the breakfast table on my bed.

“He’s probably out with his friends. I saw them when we were heading here.” I shrugged. Yuna pouted, leaning back with her arms as support.

“That’s too bad. I wanted to see your cute boyfriend.” I shot her one more glare, to which she just laughed. I could only sigh inwardly, taking one final bite at the donut I had. Yuna was often fond of kidding around with the joke that me and my aforementioned dorm mate were in a relationship. At first, I played along with this antic of hers, squealing in ‘joy’ as she made up stories about the two of us. But, as it dragged on, I found myself more and more annoyed by the joke, realizing it was slowly becoming something I wished was real. I didn't find it beneficial and overall healthy for my mental health having a crush on my dorm mate who definitely seems to be straight. As much as I actually liked Jaehyun, I wasn't willing to make things awkward between us. Conversely, the less it became funny for me, the more Yuna found it enjoyable now that I was affected as such, hence started this habit of hers. She knew what I felt about it though, as such she’s aware when to stop. That didn’t mean Yuna wouldn’t grab the opportunity to say it, if such arose.

A few minutes passed, and now we were scrolling through our phones, eyeing for clothes we would buy when our budget permitted it. Yuna kept on making this displeased sound after a few seconds or so, but I didn’t pay any attention to it. Not until she finally put her phone down for a quick second and grumbled in frustration.

“Y/N couldn’t your wifi be any better?” She had this exasperated look, quickly swiping down on her phone in an attempt to refresh her IG feed. “I could barely go for a minute without waiting for 20 seconds just for the pictures to load.”

“Live with what you get.” I nodded to her direction, raising my hands up just to emphasize the fact I couldn’t do anything about it. She pouted at this, going to the settings on her phone.

“Aww...just as I was aiming on saving data.” A giggle came out of my lips at Yuna’s disappointment over my wifi’s speed, evident in the tone of her voice. It was only meant to be used by one person, such was the reason for the predicament both Yuna and I were facing. I was accustomed to the less than average speed my wifi had, that’s why it didn’t bother me that much when I had to refresh every now and then. I couldn’t say the same for Yuna though. She was only a visitor. She would never know the pain of submitting a research paper 3 minutes before the deadline with this speed.

Seeing as she was still pouting, a few minutes after I gave in. “If you want, you could try accessing Jaehyun’s wifi. It’s definitely better than mine. I don’t know the password though.”

One of Yuna’s eyebrows rose at this. “This one?” She pointed at the suggested wifi that came after my own. Recognizing the name from when I checked it out when it was installed a few days ago, I nodded. As anyone would notice, what I said to her wasn't exactly what could be considered as help. To be honest, I just really wanted to tease Yuna by letting her know that there was an option, but said option was too unhelpful to be considered an option at all. Petty, I know, but I relished the fact that I finally managed to get back at her jokes somehow.

That's why I didn’t expect her to be actually invested in figuring out the password of Jaehyun’s wifi, but her face said otherwise. Her eyes were overhead, biting her lips as she attempted to guess. It was ridiculous to say the least, what Yuna was doing right now. There are billions of possible passwords Jaehyun could have, was she really hoping to guess it? Despite how absurd the entire idea was, it nevertheless caught my attention though, and soon enough I found myself helping her.

“His favorite bands?” She inquired, focused on typing and erasing passwords she had in mind. We were currently in our 3rd trial, carefully deciding on combinations to try. We could only afford a few tries before the modem shuts us out, after all.

“Chet Baker? Cigarettes after Sex?” I try my best to recall all the vinyl records he played on weekend afternoons we spent together.

Yuna went ahead and tried a password she came up with, only for her to be denied access once again. This made her grumble in annoyance.

“Oh come on! What password would he possibly have?” Tapping the back of her hand on the screen, as if that would do any good, Yuna once again threw her head back before grabbing another donut.

“I think this is where we stop trying, don’t you think so?” Clasping my hands together, I try to finish this thing we were doing. Yuna wasn’t keen on the idea of giving up on having a better wifi connection though, paying no attention to me at all as she murmured something to herself.

“No. We do not give up, cadet. Not now.” With this statement of hers, she once again focuses on figuring out the password. Her eyes travelling on the other side of the room for any clues, I didn’t expect much anymore so I went back to scrolling on my cell phone. It wasn’t until she looked at me did Yuna’s face brighten up, a smile appearing on her lips.

“Hey Y/N.” Yuna called for my attention, to which I gave her a glance. From the way she called, it sounded like she had something mischievous in mind. Whatever it was, I didn’t have any idea. What I did know was that it was going to be outrageous, no doubt about that.

“What if you try using your name?” This was enough to grab my entire attention, and I immediately looked at her, eyes open wide. Jaehyun using my name as the password for his wifi? The whole thought was unbelievable as it is, yet in a way it was strangely alluring as well. Just the prospect of it being such made my cheeks flush, my heart beating slightly faster than usual. Seeing this, Yuna plopped herself down next to me, leaning closer to have a better view.

"Why would we even do that?" I try to hide the fact I entertained the idea. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and admitting it would just add up to the pile of jokes Yuna could use on me.

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It just seems fun to test it out? Don't you agree?" She leaned into me, as if provoking me further would make me do it. Much to the facade I tried to maintain, I eventually gave in to Yuna's coaxing.

“I really don’t have any idea where all your ideas come from.” I sighed. This made Yuna hit my arm jokingly, a giggle coming out of her.

“Stop trying to deny the fact you’re also curious. Go on, try it!” She began jumping up and down on the bed. Giving up to her encouragement and my own curiosity, I went ahead to my settings, tapping on Jaehyun’s wifi.

“Just don’t expect this to work.” I warned her, although some part of it was also directed at myself. Yuna didn’t mind what I said, solely enjoying the idea that Jaehyun indeed had my name as his wifi’s password. She didn’t care whether she got access or not right now, my reaction made up for it.

I could feel my fingers start to get clammy as I typed down my name. Unconsciously holding a breath in, I went ahead and tapped 'enter'.

“See it didn’t -” I had to blink twice. “- oh shit.”  
\---

Scrolling down my phone, I look to the corner of the room as the door opens, revealing Jaehyun. Nodding in my direction, I made a small wave in return.

“Where have you been?” I tried to initiate talk once more, but this time with a certain degree of confidence backing me up. Taking off his jacket, my eyes follow him as he quickly checks himself out in the mirror. “Out with friends. Midterms did end. You?”

“Hung out with Yuna here.” This was where our conversations usually ended, with him nodding as he acknowledged my reply. The smile that formed on my face betrayed the butterflies that I felt in my stomach, and my certainty that the effect of whatever I was about to say to Jaehyun would be a thing to watch.

“Your wifi’s quite fast, huh?” Jaehyun snaps to my direction faster than usual. I giggle as his face turns red, the color of his ears almost on par to that of a tomato.

“I, uh,” At a loss of words, he resorts to scratching the back of his head, looking in anywhere but my direction. “You found out?” I smiled more triumphantly as it was my turn to nod. Standing up, I take his jacket that he placed by the dresser.

“Want to talk at the cafe? And, preferably, while we’re walking, we hold hands?” I offered, holding out his jacket for him to wear. A smile gradually appears on Jaehyun's lips as I spoke, noticing how I myself was even shy at the fact I was saying this to him. I was. Regrettably, I wasn't entirely successful at keeping a straight face, as I looked away from time to time. It comforted Jaehyun a lot to know that he wasn't the only one who was tense, that my nerves were on edge the same way his was. Well, not until now that is, as he soon recovered his composure after noticing my face was turning to a shade of red.

Chuckling, his hand made its way to the back of my neck swiftly, and all I could do was watch as he leaned in for a kiss. My breath hitched as his soft lips fit mine somehow perfectly, with him going deeper once he noticed I was losing myself to it. The kiss only only lasted for a few seconds, but his smile was still there after we separated, his dimples on full display. 

“Wear that one. I’ll get another from the closet.” He whispered, his baritone voice more apparent and his breath resting on my neck due to the close proximity he maintained. My feet were locked in place, my face hot from the sudden rush of blood to my cheeks at what just happened. I could only watch as he went ahead and grabbed another jacket from the closet, quickly wearing the one he gave me afterwards as soon as I realized I was spacing off.

Interlocking my hand with his, he squeezed it tightly, as if reminding me that everything was real. “Let’s go?” He smiled sweetly once more.

“Just when I thought I had the upper hand on you. Not fair.” I pouted. Jaehyun could only chuckle.

“That jacket looks cute on you.”

“Not helping. Treat me to a frappuccino.”

“Whatever you want, babe.”


End file.
